


I'm Always Here For You

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [61]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Lucas comforts Sami after Grace's death. If Sami and Lucas had been together instead of Sami and Rafe. Oneshot.
Relationships: Sami Brady/Lucas Horton
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493





	I'm Always Here For You

Sami Brady was lying on the bed in the apartment she shared with Lucas Horton. It had taken a lot of coaxing and convincing to get her to leave her family – mostly her father – after her daughter Grace's funeral, but Sami finally agreed to go home with Lucas and now she lay moping on the bed. She could not really believe that Grace was dead; it just didn't seem possible. Grace was her little girl, no more than six months old. She had been so stupid not to take Grace to the doctor when she thought something was wrong, instead of just passing it off as teething. The guilt and sadness that Sami felt as she lay on the bed was incredible; it was so strong that she almost couldn't breathe.

Tears slid down Sami's face as Lucas knocked on the door.

"Sami? Can I come in?" Lucas said quietly.

"Yeah," Sami managed to say.

Lucas opened the door and was staring at Sami's back.

"Sami, can I get you anything?"

"My daughter," Sami whispered and sniffled.

Lucas closed the door and walked over to the bed. He crawled on top of the comforter directly behind Sami and placed his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He kissed the nape of Sami's neck as Sami began to sob into the pillow.

"I'm always here for you," Lucas whispered.

The two lovers remained on the bed for the rest of the day and fell asleep in each other's arms, the brunette comforting the blonde.


End file.
